Going Through High School
by NarutoLover628
Summary: This is a Doki Doki School Hours (A.K.A. Sensei no Ojikan) fanfiction. This follows the story of the gang finishing junior year (third year) and going through senior year (fourth year) together. Romances may bloom, fights may break out, and people need to focus on becoming adults. What do you get when you put ten crazy friends together? Chaos.
1. Planning

I decided to do a Doki Doki School Hours (A.K.A. Sensei no Ojikan) fanfiction. If you haven't seen it yet, you really should. It's only like 20 episodes long and it's actually quite interesting.

I don't own this anime. I only own the story.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Wednesday spring day in Mika Sensei's class. The juniors are busy doing work until the bell rings for lunch.<p>

"Okay. Lunch time! Be right back!" Mika announced to the class as she left to go to the nurse's room to visit her friend, Matsumoto.

The gang of friends moved to the back and pushed some desks together so they can eat with each other. Iincho, Kitagawa, Tominaga, Kobayashi, Suetake, Kudo, Seki, Anthony, Watabe, and Nakamura (Old Man) in that order.

"So, I'm having a sleepover Friday night at my place. Who's in?" Kobayashi asked drinking her caprisun and taking a bite of Tominaga's sandwich.

"I'm in." Tominaga stated. "And quite taking my food."

"Sorry. Forgot lunch. Again." Kobayashi awkwardly chuckles.

"Again? That's the third time this month." Seki told her.

"I know. I seem to be out of it this month." Kobayashi rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll be there. I mean, even if I was invited or not, I'll still be there." Suetake smiled at his friend.

"I know." Kobayashi smiled back. Her and Suetake are neighbors and have been ever since they were born. They've been best friends since birth because both their parents are great friends with each other. They're practically inseparable due to the closeness of their families. They spend holidays and vacations together too.

"I'll go!" Seki shouted.

"Me too. I love sleepovers." Kitagawa added in.

"Sure. Why not." Watabe said, focusing on his drawing more than the conversation at hand.

"Oooh. Me too. I like sleepovers too. They're fun!" Anthony proclaimed.

"If Suetake is there, I'll be there!" Kudo declared.

"Why would I matter if I was there? I'm not that special." Suetake stated, oblivious to Kudo's feelings.

"Just as oblivious as ever." Tominaga whispered to Kobayashi, who nodded in agreement.

"Old man. Iincho. You in?" Kobayashi asked the two remaining friends who didn't answer.

"Oh. Yeah. A sleepover this weekend sounds fun." Nakamura said.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll be there too." Iincho blushes as she looked at Old Man and blushed. Tominaga and Kobayashi saw this, looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"Alright. It's settled. Friday night at seven at my place." Kobs (pronounced 'kobes') informed.

"Why so late?" Iincho asked.

"Toms (pronounced Tomes) and I have a tennis game friday night." Kobayashi said.

"It's a home game, so you should come check us out." Tominaga added in.

"I'll check you out." Old man winked at her. Tominaga blushed. Iincho saw this and started getting silently mad.

"Someone's jealous." Kobayashi whispered so only Tominaga could hear her.

"Yeah. Sucks to suck." Tominaga replied as she folded her arms across her chest and they both chuckled.

* * *

><p>Friday came quicker than everyone thought. Currently, everyone is getting ready to leave the school. Tominaga and Kobayashi won their tennis game. They were partnered up for first doubles on the varsity team. They won 6-2 and 6-1. It's around six o'clock when they're about to leave.<p>

"Hey. Can I take a shower at your place?" Tominaga turned to ask her best female friend.

"Sure, princess." Kobayashi smiled. "Can I drive please?" Kobayashi asked her parents.

"I guess you can drive my car." Her mom, Naomi, gave her only daughter the keys. "I cam a little later than the guys because I just got out of work. Be careful."

"Yes, I will." Kobayashi comforted her mom.

"Good game, Tominaga." Old man came up to her and congratulated her.

"Thank you. And, thank you for coming to the game." Tominaga smiled.

"Of course I would come. You're playing." Old man smiled, making Tominaga smile in turn. Kobayashi and Suetake were watching this and they gave each other a look in understanding.

"When is everyone coming over?" Kobayashi's dad, Teru, asked.

"About seven. That gives us not even an hour. And, we still gotta get ready."

"Relax. You'll make it." Tai, Kobayashi's older brother, claimed. Kobs nodded her head, collected Suetake, Tominaga, and Old Man, and got in her mom's car. "See you guys at home." With that, they left to go to the Akane house.

* * *

><p>"When's your next soccer game, Suetake?" Tominaga asked, as they were setting the basement up for the sleepover.<p>

"Monday. It's a home game against Ouran." Suetake informed.

"Cool. We only have practice on Monday, so Kobs and I will try to come to it." Tominaga stated and Suetake nodded his head.

"Alright, Toms. You can shower now." Kobayashi came down the stairs in a blue cami and black soccer sweatpants (that were Suetake's) and white slippers.

"Sweet. By the way, I'm stealing a pair of clothes from you." Tominaga ran up the stairs before Kobayashi could say anything.

"Kay. Get talking. What's up with you and Tominaga?" Kobayashi got to the point.

"What do you mean? She's a good friend of mine. Probably my best female friend." Old Man replied.

"Nah. There's something more, bro." Kobayashi told him.

"Yeah. We all know there's something between you two." Suetake confessed.

"I mean..I'm not sure how I feel about her. Ya know? It's kinda complicated at the moment. I don't even know." Old Man admitted. Kobayashi and Suetake look at each other and dropped it.

"When's mom gonna get back?" Suetake turned to Kobs.

"Oh, I don't know. They're picking up some snacks first. They should be home soon."

"Doesn't Tominaga usually take like half an hour showers?" Suetake asked, looking at the clock on the wall which read 6:20.

"Yeah. On a good day. She likes her long showers." Kobayashi said. She only takes like ten minute showers. Her best friend however can shower for hours.

Seki then comes running down the stairs.

"I'M HERE! THE PARTY CAN OFFICIALLY BEGIN NOW!" Seki declared.

"How did you get in?" Old Man questioned.

"I just walked through the door. Why? Is something wrong?" Seki asked.

"No. Carry on." Old Man told him.

"Kobs. I need to borrow some clothes. I was rushing out of the house and forgot to pack clothes." Seki told his friend.

"Why were you rushing? You're like forty minutes early.

"I know. Dad's at work and mom has stuff to do now, so it's either be really early or really late. I came early." Seki told his statement, making Suetake and Old Man snicker a bit.

"Okay. That's fine. You can borrow some clothes then." Kobs allowed.

"Thank you." Seki ran up the stairs after he threw all his stuff on the ground. The three remaining friends shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"No. I'm just saying you can't force someone to like someone else just because you like that someone." Kobs tried to explain to Iincho.<p>

"Well, you definitely can. It's been done." Iincho told them.

"Yeah, but that's wrong. I mean, why the hell would you mess with someone's love life? Not cool." Suetake folded his arms across his chest, agreeing with his best friend on the matter.

"Oh. Everyone's here now." Watabe announced as Tominaga came down the stairs, dressed in Kobayashi's clothes and while drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah. It is seven now. Way to finally join us now, Princess." Kobayashi welcomed.

"We can officially start this sleepover!" Anthony shouted.


	2. The Sleepover

Here is chapter two.

I don't own Doki Doki, I only own this story.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Kitagawa asked the group.<p>

"Let's get food. Mom and dad bought pizza! Let's go!" Kobayashi shouted and she led the way up to the kitchen.

"Come and eat, everyone." Naomi declared as everyone entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were still on your insane diet." Iincho questions Kobs.

"Oh, I am." Kobs said as she grabbed the only small salad there. "I got myself a salad." She held it up and showed it off. Everyone went in line to get there pizza.

"There's pop in the fridge. Help yourselves to it. And please don't eat the pizza downstairs. I don't mind the chips being eaten there, but just not pizza." Naomi told politely. They all nodded their heads and all went to the living room.

"Hey. Where am I gonna sit?" Iincho asked.

"The ground." Tominaga took a bite of her pepperoni pizza. She sat on the laz-e-boy chair, so she has the seat to herself. Kitagawa sat on the other chair and the six boys shared the two couches.

"Or you could grab a dining room chair." Watabe said with food in his mouth. Seki nodded his head.

"Okay. Please be careful. Try not to dirty up this room too much." Kobayashi came into the living room with her salad and a cup of water. She goes and sits on Tominaga's lap and everyone just continues eating their dinner.

"Hey, Old Man. Can I please sit on your lap?" Iincho asked nicely as Tominaga just glared at her.

"Uh. Sorry. I'm a pretty messy eater." Old Man tried to say, not wanting Iincho to sit on his lap. To be honest, she kinda bothers him. He knows she likes him, but he doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't seem to take that in mind.

"And I don't want you near me." Suetake said rudely, making Kobs snicker. Iincho glared at her, and she stopped snickering.

"Can I sit on your lap, Kitagawa?" Iincho turned to the other female.

"You're not Mika-Sensei." Iincho sighed and grabbed a dining room chair. Tai comes over and steals some of Kobayashi's salad.

"Hey. Get your own!" Kobayashi playfully slaps her brother's hand away.

"Sorry. You got the only salad." Tai informed. Kobs just rolled her eyes. Kobayashi's two younger brothers, Daro and Kenji come into the living room.

"Get out! I'm having a sleepover!" Kobs yelled at her two brothers.

"But, we wanna stay." Kenji, Kobayashi's 13 year old brother, stated.

"I don't care. My friends are here. We're gonna be talking about older people stuff. Please leave. Now." Kobs demanded.

"No fair." Daro muttered as the two boys left. Kobs just rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go downstairs. Please." Kobs demanded as she shoved a forkful of salad in her face.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Let's play a game!" Anthony declared.<p>

"What game?" Watabe asked.

"Truth or dare!" Kudo demanded.

"Really? We always play truth or dare though." Tominaga informed her neighbor. Her and Kudo have been neighbors ever since first grade. She's definitely used to Kudo's suggestions, but still.

"I know. I like it though." Kudo replied. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay. I'll go first. Truth or dare, Suetake."

"Truth." Suetake answered simply.

"What do you really think of me?" Kobs and Tominaga chuckled quietly.

"What do I think of you? That's odd. You're a great friend who's really funny and pretty smart." Kudo's nose starts bleeding a little bit.

"Oh no! Grab the tissues!" Tominaga shouted as Kitagawa ran to the bathroom in the basement to grab a tissue box. They gave him the tissues.

"Get your nose under control." Iincho demanded.

"Okay. Iincho. Truth or dare." Suetake asked.

"Dare." Iincho said simply.

"I dare you to go up to Tai and say you love him." Suetake said and Kobs just grinned.

"I-I can't. I don't love him." Iincho stuttered.

"It's a dare though." Anthony informed.

"I know, but I just can't do it." Iincho said softly.

"Oh well. Let's go." Kobayashi grabbed her arm and went upstairs.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Tominaga got up and followed them.

"Me too." Suetake followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tai." Iincho knocked on Tai's bedroom door.<p>

"Sup, girlie?" Tai asked, almost forgetting the young girl's name.

"I have a confession to make." Iincho said softly.

"What would that be?" Tai said as he lowered his magazine so he can look at her.

"I-I love you." Iincho declared.

"That's nice. You can leave now." Tai put the magazine back up as he shooed her away. Iincho just stared at him dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"He just told me to leave. What the hell?!." Iincho yelled.<p>

"It doesn't matter. You don't mean it anyway." Anthony told her.

"But, still. The way he reacted bothered me."

"It shouldn't if you don't even like him." Old Man berated her.

"Old Man's right. Now, pick someone." Kobs hurried her up.

"Old Man. Truth or dare." Old Man seemed to think about it.

"Truth." Iincho smiled.

"What do _you_ honestly think about me?"

"You can't use the same question as someone else!" Tominaga informed.

"I don't care." Iincho pouted.

"Uh..You're a smart girl. Really smart, actually. You can be funny once in a while." Kobs and Tominaga bursted out laughing at the response. Iincho glared at both girls.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Tominaga wiped a tear away.

"Truth or dare." Old Man turned to Seki.

"Dare!" Seki shouted.

"I dare you to go into Kobayashi's room and put on her bra for the rest of the game."

"Okay. Be right back." Seki ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm back! How do I look?" Seki questioned as he posed so everyone can see. He is wearing a black bra with a white winky face on his right chest.<p>

"Of all the bras you have to pick, you chose that one?" Kobs blushed softly.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" Seki asked, adjusting it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Suetake bought me that a few months ago." Kobs answered.

"Ooooh. Suetake bought you a bra?" Iincho whistled.

"We go shopping all the time together. He decided to buy it for me as part of my Christmas gift."

"I think it was fair considering you bought me boxers." Suetake turned to her.

"You guys are..definitely something." Kitagawa said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Kobs. Truth or dare?" Seki pointed to the hostess of the sleepover.

"Dare." Kobs said almost immediately.

"I dare you to..prank call Mika Sensei!" Everyone turned to Kobs.

"You have Mika Sensei's number?" Kitagawa asked her.

"Yeah. I have like everyone's number." Kobs said as she started to get her phone out.

"I WANT IT!" Kitagawa demanded.

"Okay. I'll give it to you after." Kobs dialed her number.

"Put it on speaker." Tominaga demanded and she did.

"Hello?" Mika sensei asked on the other line.

"Hello, is this Joe's Pizza's?" Kobs asked in a guy voice.

"No. I'm sorry. You have the wrong number." Mika said politely.

"Hey, Joe. How's it going? It's been a while, man. What are you up to?" Kobs asked.

"I'm sorry. This isn't Joe. You have the wrong number."

"Nice try, Joe. I know your voice anywhere. How's the family? The kids still brats?" Kobs asked.

"No. I don't have any kids. And, my name's not Joe! It's Mika!" Mika claimed loudly.

"Mika? Is that the name of another child of yours? Wow. You already have, what, five kids? Damn, dude." Kobayashi almost laughed.

"I'M NOT JOE! MY NAME IS MIKA AND I'M A GIRL!" Mika shouted.

"Sorry. You could have just said I got the wrong number."

"I did. I told you befo..."

"I don't appreciate the attitude you're giving me. Goodbye." Kobayashi then hung up the phone and the room broke out in laughter.

"That was funny." Tominaga was cracking up.

"Watabe. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to duct tape your leg hair off."

"W-WHAT?!. That'll be too painful!" Watabe cried out.

"I know.' Kobs snickered as she went into a drawer and grabbed the duct tape. Watabe put a long piece of duct tape on each leg and ripped it off.

"OOWWWWW!" Watabe cried out.

"Wow. That sounds so painful. I'm actually sorry." Kobayashi sincerely apologized.

"It's fine." Watabe rubs his legs. "Suetake. Go."

"Uh. Truth."

"Who is the best looking in this group?"

"Easy. Kobayashi." Kobs smiled and blushed. Kudo got a little upset.

"Okay. I wanna play charades now." Tominaga admitted standing up.

"Oooh. Me too. Can we invite Mika Sensei?" Kitagawa asked.

"Um..Not tonight. Maybe next time." Kobs answered and Kitagawa nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Ooh. A monkey!" Kitagawa answered.<p>

"No, you nimrod! I was a clock!" Iincho shouted a bit angrily.

"Okay. Iincho's team has four points while Kobayashi's team have seven." Old Man said the score. Iincho's team consisted of her, Kitagawa, Watabe, and Anthony. Kobayashi's team had her, Tominaga, Suetake, and Seki. Old Man and Kudo were in charge of score keeping and telling them what to do.

"Okay. I think that's enough. How about we pop a movie in?" Tominaga suggested, changing the game again.

"Sure! What movie? Oooooh. How about Godzilla?" Anthony wanted.

"Um..No." Kobs shot down.

"How about Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Inferno?" Tominaga asked.

"Hana and Alice?" Seki chose.

"No. You're going about this all wrong." Kobs declared. "Hayao Miyazaki is where it's at."

"Ooh. We can watch some of his movies. He is the best director of all time." Suetake said and Kobs nodded her head.

"Alright. Pop in Spirited Away then." Tominaga demanded at Kobayashi put the movie in and they started to watch it.

"This is fun." Anthony claimed as he settled into a comfortable position. Everyone got comfortable as well.

* * *

><p>The rest of the sleepover went nicely.<p>

After Spirited Away, they watched Princess Mononoke and then everyone fell asleep after that.

They all had a fun time and it'll be something to talk about in class on Monday.

* * *

><p>There is chapter two for ya. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Reviews are nice.

(:


	3. The Fire

Sorry for the long update.

Here is chapter three!

* * *

><p>"Man. That was a great sleepover." Kudo was still talking about it in class Monday morning.<p>

"It was. We should have one more often." Tominaga claimed.

"Oh, definitely. It'll be so fun if we did!" Kobs agreed. She was sitting on the desk (even though it's not really allowed).

"What's up, guys?" Mika asked as she tried to join the conversation.

"Oh, we were just talking about the sleepover we had Friday night. It was so fun!" Kitagawa answered her favorite teacher.

"Oh. You guys had a sleepover? Can I come next time?" Mika asked.

"Um..Is that even allowed?" Kobayashi asked what the whole group was thinking.

"I don't know. I've known some of you guys before I even became your teacher, so I don't see why I can't. Besides, I hang out with you guys outside of school sometimes anyway." Mika pointed out.

"True. Okay. Sure. Next time, you can come." Seki allowed.

"Sweet. When is the next sleepover?" Mika questioned.

"We are thinking about doing them on Friday nights. So, this Friday. It's gonna be at Kobayashi's house again." Tominaga replied.

"Sweet. I'll be there." Mika claimed and then left.

"I feel like she hangs out with us so much because she wants to be a teenage again." Anthony guessed.

"She's trying to stay young. It's a little weird if you ask me." Suetake said, eating a bite from his bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

"I think it's funny." Kobayashi claimed.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came really quick.<p>

"Man. Coach was being a real dick today. Like, Calm down, dude. Give us a break." Suetake complained as him and Kobayashi walk home from practice, Suetake for soccer practice and Kobayashi from tennis practice. It's about 3:45 in the evening and they're only a few blocks away from their homes.

"What did Coach Keller do this time?" Kobayashi asked politely. Suetake sighed.

"He wouldn't let me practice today because I was 10 minutes late to practice today. I'm sorry I had to stay after for review." Suetake apologized insincerely to no one. Kobayashi shook her head.

"Sorry to hear, buddy. Coach Keller is a dick sometimes. He makes us go hard in gym and I can't stand it." Kobayashi almost felt his pain.

"He needs to get laid. I'm telling you." Suetake sighed.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, they stop in front of Suetake's house. Outside, both Kobayashi's and Suetake's family and a few firefighters are they're all talking.

"What the hell is going on?" Suetake ran up to his parents, Kisho and Siana.

"Someone set our house on fire." Siana told her only son.

"What? Who did it?" Suetake questioned, getting pissed.

"We have no idea, son. We weren't even there when it happened." Kisho sighed.

"Yeah. I was at work and got a call saying our house was on fire, so I rushed here to come see this." Siana claimed.

"So, how bad is the damage?" Kobayashi asked.

"It's pretty bad. Thankfully, the bedroom doors were closed, so no fire got in because the door itself was non flammable, making it unable to be burned and it protected everything in the bedroom. However, it's so bad that it is a safety hazard to live there, so we have to kick you guys out." One fireman stated.

"WHAT?!." The whole Kenta and Akane family shouted in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Suetake and Kobayashi exclaimed together.

"I'm sorry. This is not a joke. I'm dead serious. We can give you guys only a week to pack up and leave, but after that, we have to fix it up. You do have to find a different place to sleep tonight though." The fireman stated.

"Thank you. We will discuss this." Kisho stated and the fireman left.

"When I find that bastard who set our house on fire, I swear he is gonna regret it." Suetake threatened. Kobayashi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Relax. For now, we have to decided which hotel we are gonna stay at." Siana told her son.

"Hotel? Why stay at a hotel when you have neighbors you can stay with?" Kobayashi pointed out.

"Kobayashi." Teru said quietly.

"No. I'm serious. We're neighbors. Our families are so close anyway. I don't see why they can't stay with us. They've helped us out before, so we should help them out." Kobs explained.

"She's right. You guys are more than able to stay with us." Naomi told the Kenta family.

"Oh, please. We don't want to burden you." Siana told her best friend.

"Please. It's no big deal." Naomi admitted.

"Are you sure?" Kiko, Suetake's younger sister, asked.

"Well, it's settled. You guys are gonna be living with us. No more questions." Teru stated.

"Are you sure? We really don't mind finding somewhere else to stay." Siana claimed.

"I just said no more questions. Come on. We will help you move. It won't be a problem at all." Teru proclaimed. "Trust us."

"Where are they gonna stay? We only have five bedrooms and they're already used." Daru pointed out.

"Maybe Siana and Kisho can take the basement." Teru thought.

"NO!" Kobayashi and Suetake protested. Everyone looked at them.

"Well, we mean that that's where our sleepovers are always held. We use the basement all the time." Kobayashi explained.

"You two are the only ones that use the basement, you know that?" Tai pointed out.

"Can Kobayashi and I take the basement for ourselves?" Suetake asked politely.

"But you two are different genders. If you two were both the same gender, then it wouldn't be a problem. Since you're a girl and a guy, I don't really know if you should." Naomi admitted.

"Please. We have a sleepover with each other every night anyway. We already sleep in the same bed and room every night. What's the difference anyway?" Kobs asked nonchalantly.

"She does have a point." Tai pointed out.

"Of course she does." Naomi claimed. "I have no problem with it."

"Me neither." Teru stated.

"I guess it's fine. And then Kisho and I will take Kobayashi's room then." Siana stated.

"What about me?" Kiko asked.

"Daru and Kenji can share a bedroom and Kiko can take the extra room." Naomi told.

"I don't wanna share a room though." Daru whined.

"Too bad. We all gotta make sacrifices." Teru berated.

"Let's get moving! I'll text my friends and see if they can help." Suetake told everyone.

* * *

><p>"On the count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three." Tai and Kobayashi lifted up her bed to carry downstairs in the basement. The girls stayed with Kobayashi and Tai to help move Kobayashi's stuff, while the guys went with Suetake to help move his stuff.<p>

"Why do you have so many extra picture frames?" Iincho asked, going through Kobayashi's things.

"In case you couldn't tell, there are a lot of pictures I hang up. I just print them on my picture printing thing and vuola! It's printed." Kobayashi explained. Her and Tai then left the room.

"Kitagawa. Help me move this dresser please." Tominaga asked. "Iincho. Can you please help with the mini fridge?"

"Sure." Iincho a bit begrudgingly said.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Anthony. Can you and Kudo please get my freezer? Old Man. You and I on this bed please." Suetake demanded nicely.<p>

"You have a mini freezer? Since when?" Watabe asked.

"I got it only a few weeks ago. Kobs has the mini fridge. When it attaches, it becomes a full set, well, almost."

"Really? How cool." Watabe awed.

"That's really nice that the Akane family is letting you guys live with them." Anthony told them.

"Well, of course they would. Their families have been best friends since before Kobs and Suetake were born. It only makes sense." Seki stated.

"But, still. That's really nice." Anthony explained.

"We do practically live with each other anyway. I guess we're actually making it official now." Suetake chuckled a bit.

"I find it kinda funny how yours and Kobayashi's parents allow you two to share a bedroom." Old Man claimed.

"Eh. I hoped we would. We do sleep with each other every night anyway. It only makes sense." Suetake explained.

"If anyone is attached to the hip in this group, it's definitely you two." Anthony told his neighbor. He lives on the other side of Kobayashi, making those three next door neighbors. Seki lives across the street from Anthony. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Kudo was a little upset though.

"Hey. You should try to get over him quickly. I feel like they're gonna eventually develop feelings for each other soon and I don't want to see you get crushed." Watabe whispered to Kudo.

"I can't help it. I just love him so much." Kudo sighed.

"You know he doesn't love you back." Seki stated. "Sorry to break it to you, but he won't ever like you back."

"I know. I just can't get over him." Kudo sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Wow. It's amazing how much we can get done with 11 people helping in a few hours." Tai stated as everyone was relaxing in the basement on the beds.<p>

"Yeah. Thank you everyone for helping us. We appreciate it." Kobayashi thanked.

"We seriously do appreciate it. You have no idea." Suetake thanked as well.

"No problem. We're your friends. We're here to help you." Kudo smiled at Suetake. Suetake smiled back and Kudo started getting a bloody nose.

"Get some tissues! Get some tissues!" Iincho shouted. Kitagawa grabbed the tissues and gave it to Kudo. Suetake looked at Kobayashi and she just patted his shoulder.

"Well, I am tired. Six hours of moving crap around can tire a girl out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tominaga took her leave, having Kudo follow her because they'll walk home together. It's around 11:00 and they still have to wake up in the morning for school tomorrow.

"I should leave too. Can you please walk me home, Old Man?" Iincho asked Old Man flirtatiously.

"Uh, sorry, Iincho. I'm sleeping over Anthony's place tonight." Old Man announced. Iincho pouted a bit.

"Fine. Come on, Kitagawa." Iincho and Kitagawa left.

"Alright. I'll go too. Come on, Seki." Watabe and Seki left. Anthony and Old Man left too.

"This is actually a pretty cool room we got going on." Suetake stated.

"It is. I think we did a good job." Kobayashi smiled and started taking pictures of the new room.

"Thanks again for allowing us to stay here with you. My family and I greatly appreciate it. You have no idea." Suetake thanked.

"Of course. You're like family to us. If our roles were reversed, we know you'd do the same for us." Kobayashi smiled at her best friend. They both smiled and hugged it out.

"Well, I agree with everyone else. I am getting pretty tired myself." Suetake admitted.

"Me too. Let's go to bed. I don't think Mika-Sensei would appreciate me sleeping in her class tomorrow."

"Like that's stopped you before." Suetake joked as they both headed to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

(:

Let me know what you want to see in later chapters.


End file.
